Newspaper chains
Newspaper chains Most details as of 2003 CJR articles: A-B Advance *Private *Web site *Info from CJR *Timeline from CJR *Dailies in Alabama, Louisiana, Massachusetts, Michigan, Mississippi, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania *Hoover's profile Belo *Web site *Belo Corp. Headquarters P.O. Box 655237 : Dallas, Texas : 75265-5237 *Info from CJR; *Holdings: ***Flagship: The Dallas Morning News, http://www.dallasnews.com/ ***California newspapers: The Press-Enterprise, The Business Press, La Prensa, all in Riverside ***Rhode Island: The Providence Journal, Rhode Island Monthly ***Texas newspapers: The Dallas Morning News, Denton Record Chronicle, Al Dia (Dallas) ***Also in television **[Securities and Exchange Commission filings C Community Newspaper Holdings *Web site *Community Newspaper Holdings, Inc. :3500 Colonnade Parkway Suite 600 :Birmingham, AL 35243 :(205) 298-7100 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Alabama, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Maryland, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Nebraska, New York, North Carolina, Ohio, Oklahoma, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, Texas and West Virginia Copley Press *Info from CJR *All media holdings have been sold. *Also Copley News Service Cox *Web site *Cox Enterprises Inc. :Attn: Corporate Communications :6205 Peachtree Dunwoody Road :Atlanta, Georgia 30328 :(678) 645-0000 *Info from CJR *Flagship: Atlanta Journal-Constitution *Newspapers in Colorado, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, Ohio and Texas *Also other publications, television, radio and more *Hoover's profile D-F Dow Jones & Co. *Web site *Dow Jones & Co. :Corporate Headquarters :World Financial Center :200 Liberty Street: :New York, NY 10281 :(212) 416-2000 *Info from CJR **Focus on business news **The Wall Street Journal, Barron's, Dow Jones Newswires **Also Ottaway Newspapers Inc., holdings in several states, other *Hoover's profile *Securities and Exchange Commission filings E.W. Scripps *Web site *The E.W. Scripps Company Headquarters :312 Walnut Street :2800 Scripps Center :Cincinnati, OH 45202 :Ph: 513-977-3000;Fax: 513-977-3721 *Info from CJR *Also television and United Media *Newspapers: **Colorado: Daily Camera (Boulder), Rocky Mountain News (Denver), **New Mexico: The Albuquerque Tribune **South Carolina: Anderson Independent-Mail **Tennessee: The Commercial Appeal (Memphis), The Knoxville News-Sentinel **Texas: Abilene Reporter-News, Corpus Christi Caller-Times, San Angelo Standard-Times, Wichita Falls Times Record News **Other newspapers: ***Evansville (Indiana) Courier & Press ***The Gleaner (Henderson) ***Naples Daily News (Florida) ***Redding Record Searchlight ***The Stuart News ***The Sun (Bremerton) ***The Tribune (Ft. Pierce) ***Ventura County Star ***Vero Beach Press Journal Freedom *Web site *Freedom Communications: 17666 Fitch Ave. :Irvine, CA. 92614 :tel: (949) 253-2300 :fax: (949) 474-7675 *Info from CJR *Daily newspapers in Arizona, California, Colorado, Florida, Illinois, Indiana, Missouri, New Mexico, North Carolina, Ohio and Texas *Also weeklies and television G-H Gannett *Web site *Gannett Co., Inc. Headquarters :7950 Jones Branch Drive :McLean, VA 22107 :(703) 854-6000 *As of 2003, the largest newspaper group in terms of circulation in the United States *Info from CJR; holdings: **Flagship: USA Today **Daily newspapers in about 40 states **Also Army Times Publishing Co., Gannett News Service, television, United Kingdom, other *Hoover's profile Securities and Exchange Commission filings Gatehouse Media *Web site *Gatehouse held its initial public offering of stock in October 2006. Its stock jumped 18 percent on the first day trading, Oct. 25. Source: Boston Herald Hearst *Web site *Hearst Corp. :959 Eighth Avenue :New York, NY 10019-3737 *Info from CJR *Newspapers: **California: San Francisco Chronicle **New York: Albany Times Union **Texas: Beaumont Enterprise, Houston Chronicle, Laredo Morning Times, San Antonio Express-News **Washington state: Seattle Post-Intelligencer **Also: Edwardsville Intelligencer (IL), Huron Daily Tribune (MI), Midland Daily News, Midland Reporter, Plainview Daily Herald *Also magazines, radio, television, other *[http://hoovers.com/the-hearst-corporation/--ID__40209--/free-co-factsheet.xhtml Hoover's profile Hollinger *Web site *Hollinger International, Inc. :712 5th Avenue :New York, NY 10019 :Ph: 212-586-5666 :Fax: 212-586-0010 *Info from CJR *Chicago Group: Chicago Sun-Times, many smaller publications *Community Newspaper Group: in several states *Also Canada, Israel, United Kingdom, other I-L Knight Ridder SOLD IN 2006 TO MCCLATCHY. *Web site *Address :Knight Ridder :50 W. San Fernando St. :San Jose, CA 95113 :408-938-7700 *Info from CJR *Holdings **Daily newspapers in California, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Kansas City, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, North Carolina, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, South Carolina and South Dakota. **Weekly newspapers and other *Miscellaneous **On Nov. 14, 2005, after pressure from investors, Knight Ridder announced it would "explore strategic alternatives to enhance shareholder value, including a possible sale of the company." **Securities and Exchange Commission filings Landmark *Web site *Landmark Corporate :150 W Brambleton Ave. :Norfolk, Virginia 23510 :800-446-2004 *Info from CJR **Newspapers in Arkansas, Colorado, Florida, Indiana, Kentucky, Maryland, New Mexico, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia *Also television and other Lee *Web site *Lee Enterprises :215 Main St. :Davenport, IA 52801-1924 :(563) 383-2100 *Info from CJR *Daily newspapers in California, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kentucky, Minnesota, Montana, Nebraska, New York, North Dakota, Oregon, South Carolina, South Dakota, Washington state, Wisconsin, Wyoming *Other publications in many states *Securities and Exchange Commission filings Liberty Group *Web site *Liberty Group Publishing; :3000 Dundee Road, :Ste. 202; :Northbrook, Il. 60062; :Ph: (847) 272-2244; :Fax: (847) 272-6244 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Arizona, Arkansas, California, Idaho, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, Louisiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nevada, New York, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, West Virginia, Wisconsin M McClatchy BOUGHT KNIGHT RIDDER IN 2006 and sold several KR papers, mainly in areas with less growth. *Web site *Contact information :McClatchy Headquarters :2100 Q Street :Sacramento, CA 95852 :Ph: 916-321-1941 :Fax: 916-321-1869 :contact@mcclatchy.com *Info from CJR *Holdings **Newspapers in Alaska, California, Minnesota, North Carolina, South Carolina and Washington state **Also Nando Media and Ponderay Newsprint Media General *Web site *Contact information :Media General, Inc. :333 E. Franklin St. :Richmond, VA 23219 :Phone: 804-649-6000 :Fax: 804-649-6066 *Info from CJR; holdings: **Newspapers in Alabama, Colorado, Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia **Also television and Media General Financial Services *Securities and Exchange Commission filings Media News *Web site *Media News Group :1560 Broadway, Ste. 2100 :Denver, CO 80202 :Phone: 303-563-6360 :Fax: 303-894-9327 *Info from CJR; holdings: **Newspapers in Alaska, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Nevada, Pennsylvania, Utah, Vermont, West Virginia **Also newspaper operating companies and interactive media *Securities and Exchange Commission filings Morris *Web site *Morris Headquarters :725 Broad Street :Augusta, GA. 30901 :Phone: 708-724-0851 *Info from CJR; holdings: **Newspapers in Alaska, Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, Oklahoma, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas **Also radio and other publications *Securities and Exchange Commission filings N-O News Corp. *Web site *News Corp. :Corporate Headquarters :10000 Santa Monica Blvd. :Los Angeles, CA 90067 :Ph: 310-369-7540 *Timeline from CJR *Info from CJR; holdings: **U.S. newspapers: New York Post **Other newspapers in Australia and the United Kingdom **Also books, magazines, television, other *Business information **Hoover's profile **SEC filings New York Times Co. *Web site *The New York Times Company :229 West 43rd Street :New York, NY 10036 :(212) 556-1234 *Info from CJR, holdings: *Flagship: The New York Times *Other newspapers: **The Boston Globe **The Courier (Houma, LA) **The Daily Comet (Thibodaux, LA) **The Dispatch (Lexington, NC) **The Gadsden Times (AL) **The Gainesville Sun (FL) **International Herald Tribune **The Ledger (Lakeland, FL) **The New York Times **The Press Democrat (Santa Rosa, CA) **Petaluma Argus-Courier (CA) **Sarasota Herald-Tribune (FL) **Spartanburg Herald-Journal (SC) **Star-Banner (Ocala, FL) **TimesDaily (Florence, AL) **Times-News (Hendersonville, NC) **The Tuscaloosa News (AL) **The Star News (Wilmington, NC) **The Worcester Telegram & Gazette *Also radio, television, other *Business information **Hoover's profile **SEC filings P-Z Pulitzer *Web site *As of early 2005, to be sold to Lee. *Info from CJR, as of 2003 Tribune *Web site *Tribune Headquarters :435 N. Michigan Ave. :Chicago, IL 60611 :Phone: 312-222-9100 :Fax: 312-222-1573 *Info from CJR, holdings: *Newspapers: **Newsday (Long Island, NY) **Los Angeles Times **Chicago Tribune **Baltimore Sun **South Florida Sun-Sentinel **Orlando Sentinel **The Hartford Courant **The Morning Call (Allentown, PA) **Daily Press (Hampton Roads, VA) **The Advocate (Stamford, CT) **Greenwich Time (CT) **Hoy (Chicago) **Hoy (New York) **El Sentinel (Orlando) *Business information **Hoover's profile **SEC filings Washington Post Co. *Web site *Washington Post Co. :1150 15th Street, NW :Washington D.C. 20071 :(202) 334-6000 *Info from CJR, holdings: **Flagship: The Washington Post **Other publications include Newsweek magazine, The Herald (Everett, WA), Gazette Newspapers, Inc. (community weekly newspapers and a monthly business publication, in Maryland; military newspapers) **Also television, other *SEC filings Stock symbols Gannett Co., Inc. GCI Dow Jones & Co. DJ Tribune Company TRB Hollinger International Inc. HLR Journal Register Company JRC News Corporation NWS.A The McClatchy Company MNI Berkshire Hathaway Inc. BRK.A Knight-Ridder, Inc. KRI Lee Enterprises, Incorporated LEE Also see *Business OF journalism ;External links (Unless noted otherwise, these links all point to the relevant section of the site, not the site's main page.) *Google Finance *Hoover's *Filings with the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission *Vault.com **Vault.com's section on journalism employee surveys *Wikipedia category *Yahoo Finance Category:Newspapers